Przewodnik Harry'ego Pottera po Czarnej Magii
by Akolitka
Summary: Harry Potter po raz kolejny zaprezentował swoją patologiczną potrzebę uwagi, pisząc i publikując całkowicie pozbawioną przydatnych informacji broszurę na temat Czarnej Magii. Całkowicie bezużyteczny śmieć. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa opalish.


**Przewodnik Harry'ego Pottera po Czarnej Magii**

**Harry J. Potter, Największy Tyłkokopacz Zła**

**Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, ale kto by to liczył?**

Oficjalnie Uznany Przez Ligę Obrony Przed Czarna Magią

o0o

Nie do końca jednomyślne opinie o Przewodniku Harry'ego Pottera po Czarnej Magii!

_Wielki sukces! Ale to w ogóle nie zasługa Ministerstwa! Poza tym każda strona Przewodnika, spalona i dodana do gulaszu, staje się bardzo pożywnym i pysznym posiłkiem dla Chrapaków Krętorogich._ – Żongler

_Harry Potter po raz kolejny zaprezentował swoją patologiczną potrzebę uwagi, pisząc i publikując całkowicie pozbawioną przydatnych informacji broszurę na temat Czarnej Magii. Całkowicie bezużyteczne śmieć._ – Prorok Codzienny

_Co Potter zrobił?_ – Minerwa McGonagall, dyrektorka Hogwartu

_No cóż, w końcu ten mały skurczybyk pokonał Czarnego Pana._ – Alastor „Szalonooki" Moody

_Czuję się śliczny, och taki śliczny. Jestem śliczny i dowcipny i... chcesz mój autograf?_ – Gilderoy Lockhart

o0o

Harry James Potter, lepiej znany w dzisiejszych czasach jako Chłopiec-Który-Skopał-Kilka-Potężnych-Czarnoksięskich-Tyłków, jest wybitnie przygotowany do zapoznania czytelników z Czarną Magią. Oczywiście każdy z mas wie, że pokonał Lorda Voldemorta, ale jest również zwycięzcą Turnieju Trójmagicznego, pogromcą bazyliszka, założycielem Towarzystwa Obrony Hogwartu, a swoje największe osiągnięcia przyniosły mu podróże po świecie w ostatnich dekadach.

o0o

Inne wysokiej jakości publikacje Wydawnictwa Faweks Press:

_A ty myślałeś, że jesteś wytrzymały_  
Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom i Luna Lovegood

_Podręcznik heroizmu i podobne absurdy_  
Hermiona Granger

_Jak przetrwać prawie wszystko: Od morderczych potworów do płaczliwych kobiet_  
Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley

_Wyznania Huncwota_  
Remus John Lupin

_Więc zobaczyłeś omen śmierci: Przewodnik Rona Weasley'a po dawaniu sobie z nim rady_

_Przewodnik po mężczyznach dla kobiet: Czyli jak się przebić przez jego tępotę_  
Hermiona Granger

_Nie bezsensowne podejście do tresowania braci i chłopaków_  
Ginny Weasley

_Broń i moc: Poduszki w dormitorium i wiele, wiele więcej_  
Ginny Weasley

**Definicja**

Kiedy mówię Czarna Magia, nie mam na myśli ani sztuki ani rzemiosła*. Czarni Panowie nie przejmują władzy nad światem przez malowanie czarnymi kredkami i markerami. Przyznaję, że skłonność do czerni może być znakiem rozpoznawczym tworzącego się szalonego, złego drania, ale również muszę zaznaczyć, że czarny pasuje do wszystkiego i szczerze mówiąc, o wiele lepiej chodzić w monochromatycznych szatach niż nosić pstre ciuszki jak niektóre znane postaci Jasnej Strony, takie jak Albus Dumbledore (obecnie zamieszkujący Wielki Sklep ze Słodyczami w Niebie).

W każdym razie, jak już mówiłem: Czarna Magia jest zła. Naprawdę zła. Jak złe jest "wejść w drogę Klątwie Uśmiercającej i powiedzieć: do widzenia rodzinnym klejnotom" – i to i tak w najlepszym wypadku, A w najgorszym? Jesteś bardziej martwy niż kariera polityczna Korneliusza Knota, jeśli znasz się na poczuciu humoru Rufusa Scrimgeoura, albo na życiu towarzyskim Percy'ego Weasleya... wiecie o co chodzi.

Zasadniczo, Czarną Magią są zaklęcia – klątwy, uroki i przekleństwa – stosowane wyłącznie na szkodę innych. Nie wszystkie z nich są nielegalne: pomyłki w urokach zdarzają się bardzo często i każdy od czasu do czasu chce przekląć swojego wroga. Należy zwracać uwagę na te najpoważniejsze z nich, zaklęcia powodujące trwałe uszkodzenia psychiczne i/lub fizyczne.

**Niewybaczalne**

Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne są najbardziej znanymi i najbardziej znaczącymi przykładami mrocznych zaklęć, więc mają własny rozdział w tej książce. Jestem pewien, że czują się wyjątkowo.

No dobrze, więc wszyscy wiedzą o Klątwie Uśmiercającej. Błysk zielonego światła i nagle masz ładne nowe ciało rozłożone na podłodze. Ale uwierzcie mi, chodzenie po trupach? Nie jest tak zabawne, jak można by pomyśleć.

Tylko jedna osoba kiedykolwiek przeżyła Klątwę Uśmiercającą, więc moja rada: jeśli stoisz na przeciwko kogoś, kto może użyć jej wobec ciebie, to uciekaj jakbyś zobaczył samego diabła. Krzycz, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę. Ukryj się, jeśli czarnoksiężnik lub czarownica, z którą walczysz była naprawdę do niczego w grze w chowanego w dzieciństwie. Jeśli on lub ona są w tym dobrzy, to ten drań (lub ta zdzira) prawdopodobnie stali w rogu, jedząc czarne kredki i planując przejęcie władzy nad światem lub przynajmiej myślą o tym jak skleić włosy włosów nauczyciela i nie zostać złapanym na gorącym uczynku. (Tylko autorytet postaci Czarnych Panów pozwala im o tym zapomnieć).

Pozostałe dwa Niewybaczalne nie są już tak dobrze znane jak Klątwa Uśmiercająca. Najpierw omówię Zaklęcie Torturujące, czyli_Cruciatus_, które jest bardziej bolesne niż wykład z Binnsem, kiedy jesteś na haju po Eliksirze Pieprzowym. Do diabła, _Cruciatus_boli bardziej niż obraz mentalny przytulających się Filcha i Umbridge. Nago.

To powinno ci coś powiedzieć.

Nie ma sposobu na walkę z _Cruciatusem_. Jeśli zostaniesz nim trafiony, to jesteś już praktycznie trupem – bo każdy czarodziej lub czarownica, która będzie używać go na tobie nie zawaha się zabić po tym jak mieli trochę zabawy. Więc tutaj spędzisz ostatnie chwile swojego życia krzycząc i wijąc się na ziemi i mam nadzieję, że nie zmoczysz się w spodnie. Jeśli już musisz to spróbuj wycelować wymiocinami w swojego oprawcę. Oczywiście możesz go też obsikać, ale jak już ustalono jesteś martwy.

Teraz dochodzimy do _Imperiusa_, który można zwalczać. Ale tylko wtedy, jeśli jesteś na tyle uparty by sam go rzucić. Kultywuj przekorę i zaciętość – może to uczyni cię niepopularnym, ale przynajmniej będziesz jeszcze oddychał.

_Imperius_poddaje cię całkowicie pod kontrolę rzucającego zaklęcie – chyba, że jak pisałem, będziesz w stanie mu się oprzeć. Ludzie byli zdolni do morderstw, kradzieży, oszustw, a nawet do wzięcia udziału w karaoke i tańców ludowych pod wpływem tej klątwy.

Tak, to jest straszne.

Innymi słowy: staraj się nie oberwać Niewybaczalnym. Jeśli jednak ci się tak zdarzy, to możesz się przynajmniej pocieszać, wiedząc, że... wiesz co? Tak naprawdę to nie ma niczego, czym można się pocieszyć. Jesteś trupem, stary. Lub ewentualnie tańczysz taniec ludowy wbrew swojej woli.

Dumbledore zawsze mówił, że są rzeczy gorsze od śmierci.

**Czarni Panowie**

Nie jestem ekspertem w dziedzinie psychologii, więc po prostu powiedzmy, Czarni Panowie (i Panie, jak podejrzewam) są niebezpiecznymi dla otoczenia maniakami z urojeniami własnej wielkości i potęgi, starającymi się urzeczywistnić te urojenia. Można ich rozpoznać po nawykach szaleńczego gdakania i podejmowania melodramatycznych proklamacji własnej wspaniałości.

Może się okazać, że Czarni Panowie spędzają większość swojego czasu na wściekłej walce ze swoimi wrogami lub puszą się jak włosy Malfoya w dobry dzień. Radzę wam omijać zarówno Mrocznych Lordów jak i Malfoyów. Ci pierwsi was zabiją, a ci drudzy zaszczepią w was mordercze żądze tak, że wylądujecie w Azkabanie za życia.

Jeśli, przez przypadek, sprowokujesz Czarnego Pana do walki na śmierć i życie... no cóż, najprawdopodobniej jesteś – przyznaję z niechęcią i ociąganiem – bohaterem. W takim wypadku przeczytaj _Podręcznik heroizmu i podobne absurdy_, autorstwa Hermiony Granger. Jeśli zdarzy się zaprzyjaźnić się z takim bohaterem, koniecznie przeczytaj _Więc zobaczyłeś omen śmierci: Przewodnik Rona Weasley'a po dawaniu sobie z nim rady_.

**Mroczni czarodzieje i czarownice**

Mroczni czarodzieje i czarownice występują w najróżniejszych kształtach, rozmiarach, kolorach i smakach. Unikaj wybierania na oślep.

Jeśli musisz wejść w kontakt z którymś z nich, upewnij się, że masz pod ręką odpowiednią tarczę. _Protego_sprawdza się w przypadku klątw niższego lub średniego poziomu, ale nie chroni przed Niewybaczalnymi.

Stałe szkolenia w Obronie są przydatne, jeśli masz zamiar stoczyć pojedynek. Ale sama wiedza nie będzie w stanie pomóc ci go zwyciężyć. Musisz być pomysłowy – transmutacja lub nawet najprostszy Urok Dopingujący może uratować ci życie.

Najlepsze, co możesz zrobić, to pamiętać o często wykrzykiwanym mottu mojego szalonego profesora, będącego ex-aurorem: STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!

Kofeina bywa tutaj przydatna.

**Mroczne potwory**

Dementorzy – niesławni strażnicy Azkabanu – są przerażający jak diabli, weź to ode mnie. Zmuszają cię do przeżywania na nowo swoich najgorszych wspomnień i zabierają ci wszystko, co dobre i słuszne. Trochę tak jak politycy, naprawdę.

Są najlepiej znani ze swoich zdolności do wysysania duszy poprzez pocałunek. Proces ten, oryginalnie, został nazwany Pocałunkiem Dementora. Wyobraźcie sobie przytulanie Snape'a. Teraz wyobraźcie sobie, całowanie Umbridge. No cóż, to o wiele gorsze.

**Abstrahując**

Dementorów można odpędzić przez _Patronusem_. Niestety, nie można tego samego powiedzieć o Snapie czy Umbridge. Jednakże, podobnie jak w przypadku dementorów, jeśli zjesz czekoladę, po czym znajdziesz się w pobliżu któregokolwiek z nich, to bardzo ci pomoże.

Wilkołaki to zwykli ludzie przez większość czasu, ale w ciągu kilku dni w roku, stają się krwiożerczymi bestiami żądnymi najwyraźniej smacznego, surowego ludzkiego mięsa. Niektóre wilkołaki mają wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, aby kupić Eliksir Tojadowy, który pozwala im zachować własny umysł w ciele wilkołaków, a większość z tych, którzy nie mogą sobie na to pozwolić zamyka się w trudnodostępnych miejscach. Istnieje jednak kilku chorych maniaków, którzy naprawdę włóczą się po świecie z radością pożerając ludzi w czasie pełni.

Istnieją dobre wilkołaki i złe wilkołaki – tak jak dobrzy i źli mugole, dobrzy i źli czarodzieje. Dobry wilkołak: Remus Lupin. Zły wilkołak: Fenrir Greyback. Poznaj różnicę i naucz się jej dobrze.

Jeśli natkniesz się na wilkołaka w czasie pełni księżyca, najlepsze, co możesz zrobić, to zmienić się w zwierzę. Jeśli jednak nie jesteś animagiem jest szansa na to, że nie masz szczęścia. I czasu. I no wiesz, życia.

Wampiry chcą wysysać krew. Odetnij im głowy, zanim będą mogły to zrobić. To wszystko.

Śmierciotulę można odpędzić _Patronus_, ale istnieje możliwość, że zaatakuje cię we śnie. I wtedy już nie żyjesz.

Jeśli zdarzy ci się być czarnoksiężnikiem lub czarownicą albo masz mi zaszkodzić...

Zacznij uciekać.

* przyp. tłum. Dark Arts – Czarna Magia, arts – sztuka, rzemiosło


End file.
